Mistletoe
by RisingStar
Summary: sorry about the stupid title... it's basically a fluffy little fic where james plots to get revenge on sirius... but his plans go considerably awry. SBRL slash, and the rating might go up later. please rr, i'll love you forever! :)---Chapter 2 is UP!
1. James Plots

**A/N:** A fluffy Christmas-time R/S fic (don't ask why I did Christmas even though it's June... I just wanted to use mistletoe). Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sirius, Remus, James or anyone/thing that already belongs to JKR. Who I am not, incidentally. Because if I was, Sirius wouldn't have died!!!!  
  
**Warning:** This fic is SLASH. That means romantic love involving two GUYS. Specifically, REMUS and SIRIUS. Don't like? Don't read!!!

oOoOoOoOo

James Potter crept silently down from his dormitory and tiptoed across the empty common room to the portrait hole. He cast a furtive glance around the dark room, just to make sure no ickle firsties were witnessing his sneakiness, then, cackling softly, he hung a wad of mistletoe firmly over the portrait hole. As an afterthought, he reinforced it with a Permanent Sticking Charm – ensuring that it would stay in place for several days, at least, until someone went running to McGonagall to remove it – and then, flicking his wand, added a row of blinking Muggle Christmas lights – no one would be able to ignore it now. His job done, James sneaked back to bed.   
Sirius Black blinked as a blinding bright light appeared over his head. "Urghmmmph," he groaned, stuffing his face back into his pillow. "Don' wanna..."  
"Wake up, Sunshine!" James crowed cheerfully into his ear. "Only one more week until Christmas break!"  
In reply, Sirius muttered incoherently and tried to completely envelop his head in the pillow.  
"All right, if that's what you want," James snickered, as Sirius' bedding was suddenly replaced by snow.  
"GAAAAAH!" Sirius shrieked, leaping out of bed. "James, you evil – evil – despicable – evil –" Apparently unable to come up with adequate words, Sirius finally glowered at his friend and stalked off to the showers.  
"C'mon, Prongs, give him a break," Remus Lupin said calmly. "He's apologized countless times and you know it."  
James scowled. "Are you kidding? After what he did?" Remus began edging out of the room, realizing his innocent comment had induced yet another rant, but James caught him. "Oh, no you don't! Moony, that lovely young man, my former best friend, Sirius, also known as Padfoot, he told Lily Evans that I fancy her! Just walked right up to her, in the middle of the common room no less, and said, 'Oi, Lily, my mate James over there fancies you something awful.' NO I CAN'T GIVE THAT NUTTER A BREAK!!!"  
Remus, ever the even-tempered peacekeeper, just shrugged at the panting, red-faced James. "Right then, mate. I'll see you at breakfast." With that, he darted downstairs.  
The young werewolf, however, didn't get far on his quest for a bit of toast and maybe some scrambled eggs. The common room was jammed with people, and though the portrait hole was open, no one seemed to be going through it. As he peered over heads, Remus soon spotted the cause of the commotion – a bunch of mistletoe was hanging above the portrait hole. People were leaving, but only one by one. Remus sighed, resigning himself to be very late to breakfast.   
"How 'bout that mistletoe?" Peter Pettigrew squeaked excitedly when they'd all finally made it to the Great Hall and ere munching away contentedly.  
"Yeah, James," Sirius said, grinning. "You gonna try and catch Lily?" James glared and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Bloody hell, James, you made me drop my toast! I've got jam all over my robes, you nutter!"  
He busied himself wiping globs of blueberry off himself, while down the table a small second year girl rose from her place and caught James' eye as she left the hall. "I'm off," James announced, rising. "It'll take at least ten minutes to get back into the common room. See ya!" Before his friends could protest, James was hurrying out of the hall to where second year Marisa Creevey was waiting for him in the corridor.  
"Are we still on?" he asked her quietly.  
"Of course!" she squealed, bouncing a little. "When are we going to do it?"  
James leaned toward her, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Is an hour from now okay? I'll make sure he's coming in at... 10:05 exactly – can you be on your way out then?"  
"Yes, definitely!" Marisa replied enthusiastically, with another eager bounce.  
"Great. Thanks, Marisa." Flashing a charming smile, James headed upstairs.

oOoOoOoOo

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is kinda short... I just wanted to get something posted! I'm gonna be away from my computer for a month now, but I'll be writing, so I promise I'll post more as soon as I get back! Please review and I'll love you forever! :)


	2. Caught Under the Mistletoe

A/N: Yay! I'm back! Thanks and love to everyone who's reviewed... you guys rock (. This chapter's going to be kind of short too – I'm sorry!!! I just wanted to post something and, contrary to what I said last time, I haven't had time to write (. I'm doing my best!  
  
Disclaimer: Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the Marauders do NOT belong to me. They belong to JKR, lucky woman who thought them up. Please do not sue me for having some fun with them!  
  
Warning: Yeah, you guessed it. This is SLASH. There will be some boy on boy action in this chapter, so if you don't like it, please don't read it. Any flames on the matter will be ignored.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Having successfully lured Sirius away from the Gryffindor Tower by making up with him and then suggesting a bit of Quidditch, James took to checking his watch every other minute and shifting his weight restlessly on his broom. Sirius, concentrating on zooming around the pitch in the brilliant December sun, didn't notice his friend's fidgeting.  
  
"Oi, Black!" James called at quarter of ten.   
  
Sirius swooped around him and slid to a halt in front of the other boy. "Prongs?"

"I should head in," James told him. "I still haven't started that essay on banshees, and I've got to have four feet by tomorrow."

"You had to remind me, didn't you?" Sirius scowled. "Moony'll help us out. Besides, I know the real reason you want to go inside."

"You do, do you?" James retorted, crossing his arms.

"Yep," Sirius replied proudly, "You want to flirt with Evans and you know she'll be in there doing her homework."

"Maybe that's right," shrugged James airily. "But you're not one to talk, Padfoot. I know you've taken advantage of having so many... admirers."

Sirius took off, streaking toward the ground and beating James by half a second. Only when they were finally strolling back toward the castle did he respond. "That's not the same thing," he told James. "I don't actually fancy any of those girls. They're just..." he trailed off pensively.   
  
"Just what?" James prodded.

Sirius shrugged. "Convenient."

James stopped and eyed his friend closely, taking in his carefully casual air. "So who is it, then?" he asked knowingly.

Sirius froze and turned around to face James. "Who's who?"

"You know, Sirius... the girl you fancy."

Swallowing audibly, Sirius started walking again. Blimey, he hated they confrontations with James. The other boy could read people too well, and Sirius had never been good at lying about his feelings. "I don't fancy any girl," he lied lamely.

James sighed. "Suit yourself, then."

10:01. They entered the drafty castle and scrambled up cold stone stairs, James slowing down slightly so his friend was in front of him when they reached the portrait hole. He couldn't wait to see the look on Sirius' face when he realized he was caught under the mistletoe with Marisa Creevey. Small and pale, with mousy brown hair, Marisa was the unofficial head of the unofficial Sirius Black fan club – she practically fainted just from being in the same room as him, she constantly tried to strike up inane conversations with him, she often followed him to his classes (having memorized his schedule), and she had been caught attempting to pocket his used napkins after meals. Sirius did his best to avoid her at all costs. James knew it was cruel, but come on, what kind of a mate would tell Lily that he (James) liked her? Especially when it was true???

"(insert password here)!" Sirius called to the Fat Lady, climbing up into the hole as her portrait swung open.

oOoOoOoOoOo   
Marisa Creevey checked her watch again. 10:03. It was almost time. She stood next to the portrait hole inconspicuously (she hoped), pretending to read the Gryffindor notice board and keeping an eye on the portrait hole. Across the room, a rowdy bunch of fourth years were playing a loud game of Exploding Snap, and the other Gryffindors had focused their attention in that direction. 10:04. Any second now...

There was, however, one other person in the tower who wasn't clustered in that corner. Remus was holed away in his dorm, poring over a thick book about goblin wars. He could hear laughter coming from the common room, but somehow he didn't feel like watching anyone make an idiot out of himself this morning. James and Sirius had disappeared after breakfast, having made up suspiciously suddenly, calling something about Quidditch over their shoulders, and Remus had been left to himself (Peter was, as usual, sucking up to people in the common room). He knew it was irrational, but he always felt strangely jealous when James and Sirius went off together – it seemed like their friendship came first, and then the rest of the Marauders.

Sighing, Remus realized he'd forgotten to return Banshees: Who's That Singing? (A/N: sorry for the lame title!) to the library, and it was due the next day. With the heavy text tucked under his arm, he jogged down from the dorm and approached the portrait hole. "Excuse me, Marisa," he said politely to the younger girl standing in front of it.

"Oh!" Marisa blushed at being addressed directly by the handsome prefect, and jumped obligingly out of his way.

Remus scooted into the opening as the portrait swung inward... and found himself face to face with Sirius. The two friends looked at each other uncertainly for a moment, knowing exactly what the Muggle mistletoe meant. The thought occurred to Sirius that James and Marisa were the only ones watching – he and Remus could probably blow it off and no one would care... But then he realized he didn't want to blow it off – he wanted to kiss Remus. He found himself staring at the other boy's soft, pink lips, then leaning forward. Their mouths met abruptly; both were too shocked to pull back right away. Hesitantly, Sirius prodded Remus' lips with his tongue, and Remus complied by opening his mouth slightly to let the other boy in. As he gently touched Sirius' cold, rosy cheeks, Remus realized, in a sudden wave of consciousness, something totally mind-boggling and surprising – and yet, something he'd known for a long time. He was in love with Sirius.   
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/N: Well? How's that for a start? Sorry again that this is so short, but I hope you liked it (and that you'll review and let me know!!). Until next chapter... -Star


End file.
